


Stars And Moons

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a continuation of Maggie's new excerpt from my perspective. The first sentence belongs to Maggie but everything else is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars And Moons

Blue slides her hand over his bare shoulder and then onto his chest, her palm spread out flat on his breastbone, her fingers just barely brushed against his adam’s apple. All Gansey could do was let out a strangled, “Jane… what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Dick? I’m touching you.”

“Yes that’s true but you know that’s not a very good idea.”

Shifting closer on his lap, Blue brushes her lips against his ear whispering, “Why not, Gansey? Tell my why it isn’t a good idea.”

Her fingers trail down his chest, coming to rest on his stomach just above the buckle of his pants and all Gansey could do was breathe slowly trying to calm himself down, but with Blue situated on his lap like this, it just wasn’t possible.

He wraps an arm around her waist holding her tightly before whispering, “Blue this is a dangerous game you’re playing.”

“I love danger.”

Blue’s breath is hot against his skin but Gansey still shivers, something about the way her tone dropped before lifting back up making him weak. Before he can stop himself he has tilted his head so it was by her neck and is pressing a soft kiss to it, knowing that even though he couldn’t kiss her on the lips everywhere else was open.

Moaning softly, Blue tilts her head to the side allowing Gansey better access to her smooth skin. Her eyes flutter shut as the hand not on his chest moves up behind his neck to tangle in his short hair.

“Blue we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Then you shouldn’t have taken your shirt off, Gansey.”

Pulling back Gansey looks at Blue with a single eyebrow raised in an expression that was just purely him and makes her want to grab his cheeks, pressing their lips together but she holds back knowing there were consequences to rash decisions.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have thrown your yogurt at me and I would never have had to take my shirt off.”

Blue just grins saying, “Aren’t you glad that I did throw the yogurt though? Now we are here, no one else, just the two of us.”

Gansey’s eyes darken at Blue’s suggestive tone and he knows that he should remove her from his lap, pull his yogurt stained shirt back on and leave before things escalated.

However Gansey was tired of tiptoeing around this attraction, this love he felt for Blue and he would be damned if he tried to quell the feelings that were slowly growing within him. So instead of pulling away and putting his clothes back on like a good boy, Gansey brings his lips back to Blue’s neck, sucking softly to leave a mark.

A satisfied sigh makes its way past Blue’s lips and he knows that he’s made the right decision. His free hand starts to move, making its way to the buttons on Blue’s blouse as he deftly pops each one open.

“I thought I should level the playing field.”

“You thought right.”

Blue grins before leaning back slightly to pull the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her clad only in a ruby red bra and tight jeans that clung to her thighs like a second skin.

Blue’s eyes suddenly turn serious and she just mutters one thing, “Don’t forget. No lips.”

He looks up at her, eyes strong and sure as he says, “I know, Jane. I won’t forget.”

Blue grins before surging forward, this time being the one to pepper Gansey’s neck with kisses. He lets out a throaty groan that sounds throughout the room and Blue can feel in her bones. She has one hand over his heart, feeling the rather fast beat of it and the other is still tangled in his hair, short nails scratching his neck.

She grins against Gansey’s neck mumbling, “Do I make you nervous, Dick?”

“You have no idea, Jane.”

Feeling the tiniest bit triumphant Blue pulls away and starts to tug at his belt buckle muttering something about how this needed to come off. Before she can remove it though, Gansey’s hands cover hers, stilling them. She looks up into his fall colored eyes and all she can see is pure love, love for her and her breath catches.

“Are you sure about this, Blue?”

Biting down on her lip, Blue nods before whispering, “Do you want to?”

A wry smile appears on Gansey’s face and he chuckles before saying, “You have no idea how much I want to.”

Getting confirmation from Blue seems to instill some sort of confidence in Gansey and he leans forward hands reaching around to grasp her bra clasp. He looks at her once more, a question in his eyes and when Blue nods he unclasps it letting the fabric pull away from her body.

“That didn’t seem like much of a struggle Gansey. Did you practice?”

The smirk that appears on Gansey’s face seems alien but Blue likes it and she falls for him even more when he says, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Before she can say another word though, Gansey has moved closer hands coming up to trail across her shoulders and down her arms before crossing over to her chest, resting right above her breasts. His touch seems to be like fire, burning her skin in the best way possible.

Blue’s hands make their way back to his buckle and this time she’s determined to get them off, forcefully saying, “I want these off Gansey.”

He chuckles before standing up and letting her undo the belt buckle and slide it out of his khakis before unbuttoning his pants, tugging them off in one fluid motion.

“I should’ve known you’d be bossy.”

She glances up at him with a mischievous smile on her face and he can’t help but grin back. Blue stands up the top of her head just brushing his chin and before she can talk herself out of it, she moves her hands across Gansey’s body feeling every bump, dip, and curve for herself.

Her fingers stumble over the scars left behind by the hornets and she leans up pressing gentle kisses to them whenever she finds one. Her hands wrap around his elbows and she stands up on tiptoe whispering into his ear, “I want you, Gansey.”

His eyes flutter shut at the sound of her voice and he doesn’t register her words for a minute but when he does a lazy smile makes its way across his face.. He picks her up, ignoring her squeals and sets her down on the bed they had just gotten up from.

Gansey hovers above her, just taking in the sight of Blue Sargent sprawled out underneath him. It was a sight he thought he would never have the pleasure of seeing. She flushes under his watchful gaze and it only makes his attraction grow.

His fingers fumble with the button of his jeans and he angrily mutters, “I want these off, Jane.”

“You’re an expert with bra hooks but you can’t even manage to unbutton my jeans.”

“Shut up, Jane.”

She laughs softly but it soon dies down when he slides the pants down her legs before tossing them into some dark corner of her room. They were now both clad only in their underwear and for the first time since this whole thing started, they just drink in the sight of one another bathed in moonlight.

Gansey’s skin seem to gleam under the light and Blue thought he looked like a god, no not a god, a king. Gansey’s eyes rake over Blue’s body, taking in the smooth expanse of skin that was open to his gaze. He looks over the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist, wondering what it would feel like against his palm.

Before he can stop himself, he places a hand right above her hips fingertips lightly grazing the skin. He bends down pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her lips.

“Gansey…”

It’s a warning and Gansey knows that so he pulls away muttering softly, “Sorry, sorry.” before moving his lips down the curve of her neck, in between the valley of breasts before they rest right above the edge of her underwear.

He looks up at her one last time before and what he sees almost undoes him. Blue, her head tilted back, hair spilling over her shoulders and an almost awed look in her eyes. She just says, “Take them off already and get in me.”

He chuckles against her skin before slipping his fingers underneath the cloth and tugging them down her hips. She lets out a soft sigh and he grins. Quickly ridding himself of his own boxers, Gansey lets out a long breath before positioning himself above Blue. He reaches down and laces one of their hands together before slowly pushing into her. She lets out a cry, happy to finally have some sort of release. Gansey stills not knowing what to do exactly but when Blue growls out, “Move, you fucking idiot. I’m fine.” his hips pulls back before thrusting forward again.

Blue’s back arches up above the bed and she wraps her free hand around Gansey’s neck pulling him down close to her. Their hands are still tangled together by their sides and as Gansey slowly picks up speed, they hold onto one another knuckles white, trying to stay grounded.

But it proves to be futile because they both eventually float away, their names on one another’s lips. Gansey drops his forehead onto her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin, not even caring in the slightest. He pulls out of her before laying down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Blue snuggles close to him, her head coming to rest on his chest. She had a happy little smile on her face, still seeing stars and moons because of one very special boy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
